Coating compositions for forming toner receptive coatings are successful method for forming images on different substrates such as paper, polyester, vinyl, and canvas. However, printing onto substrates such as plastics, such as vinyl, polyester, and polyolefin has not attained the print quality, integrity, and adhesion commonly observed for paper substrates.
United States Patent Application Publications US 2007/0092666 and US 2007/0092668 disclose coating compositions for forming ink jet-receptive coatings on a substrate. United States Patent Application Publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,353 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,123 disclose coating compositions for forming liquid toner receptive coatings on a substrate. International Publication Number WO 2005/115763 A1 discloses coating compositions for forming liquid toner receptive coatings on a substrate.
WO 2012/051153 and WO 2012/148533 disclose lactamic polymers containing an acetoacetate moiety.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,426, 5,852,094, and 6,969,734 B1 disclose acetoacetate containing materials. International Publication Number WO 2010/120278 A1 discloses latex polymer particles comprising the acetoacetate moiety. International Publication Number WO 2004/029118 A2 discloses materials comprising the acetoacetate-functional donor compounds. The reactive functionality of a polyvinyl amide polymerizable polymer comprising an acetoacetate moiety is disclosed in “UV-coating formulation in a new light: A new lactamic oligomer formulating tool to overcome current challenges” by D. K. Hood et. al. (European Coatings Journal 1: p36-38, 2013).
The functional attributes of acetoacetoxyethyl methacrylate are disclosed in Eastman Chemical's “Acetoacetoxyethyl methacrylate (AAEM) Acetoacetyl Chemistry” Brochure (Publication Number N-319C, December 1999), which disclosure is incorporated by reference herein. The functional and chemical attributes of diketene chemistry are disclosed in “Diketene” by R. Clemens (Chemical Reviews, Volume 86, Number 2, April 1986), which disclosure is incorporated by reference herein. The functional and chemical attributes of ketene chemistry are disclosed in “Ketenes II” by T Tidwell (J. Wiley and Sons, New Jersey, USA, 2006), which disclosure is incorporated by reference herein.
EP 1578824B1 describes a curable liquid composition containing an acryloyl group containing resin produced by reacting monofunctional vinyl compounds and multifunctional acrylic esters with β-dicarbonyl group. Self-initiating photocurable resins that UV-cure with little or no photoinitiator are described in Michael L. Gould et al., Novel Self-Initiating UV-Curable Resins: Generation Three, 1 PROCEEDINGS FROM RAD TECH EUROPE 05, 245-51 (2005). These disclosures are incorporated by reference herein.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved toner receptive coatings, which exhibit improved properties including the ability to absorb and retain the ink effectively in both solvent-based and water-based ink printable forms. There is also a need to provide substrates which are coated with coating compositions that are both solvent-based and water-based ink printable.